the demon came from the hills
by phsycopredgirlouttahercage
Summary: destiny is living a boring life in the mountains near native american tribes but what will happen when the so called "star demon" comes down from the mountains and pays her a visit?
1. Chapter 1 logic packed its bags and left

prologue:

The silver wind chimes whispered their song as the wind pushed at their hollow bodies. This sorrowful song was intertwined with the screeching howls of the mountain's star demon as he hunted down the last of his prey.

CHAPTER 1: Logic packed its bags and left without a note.

On a dark gloomy day like this, only one drink could make anyone smile. What was this holy drink? Hot chocolate with marshmallows, whipped cream and chocolate shavings. Perfection! While I sipped my hot drink and cursed myself for drinking it too soon as it burnt my mouth, all the while my mind led me to a train of thought that I despised but that my brain refused to avoid. Now that i think about it, my life has always been and probably always will be shitty.

My parents were drug addicts and made meth in our little country house, so now mom was missing and dad on death row after a drug deal went south. I remember when I was little the state came in after I almost died from the chemicals. As they got away I was dubbed the youngest addict in the city even though I didn't use anything. But now that I was fresh outta college with a bachelors degree in design and art and a handy little job as a web designer I was able to pay for my own place - a dirty little cabin that was out in shit shack nowhere, but it was dirt cheap and certainly cheaper than my rat and roach infested apartment in the city. The only reason I could come up with as to why the place was so cheap was because of the legends of the demon in the mountains right by my little cabin. The legend told by the natives was about a demon who came from the stars and would take the skull and skin from men as trophies and would only appear in the dead of heat. Now I'm not one to deny the existance of something until it is proven to be a myth and nothing more. I shivered as the cold bit into my skin and looking down at my hot chocolate, I took another sip to find that it was the perfect temperature and finished the drink off. I looked around and headed to my room to start working on my computer.

****8 hours later****

As I stood in the kitchenette, I yawned and stretched, my joints popping in response to the movement.

"Damn, for a 23 year old my body sounds like I'm 70!" I groaned and bent down, pulling the skillet out of the cupboard. I put it on the wood stove and began to get my ingredients for breakfast burritos.

Snarling, hissing and snapping his jaws at the small ooman in his grip, the Predator finished him off with a flick of his blades. He was beyond irritated and hungry; the oomans had been pestering him since he crashed in the mountains and all their vehicles had scared away any edible prey, forcing him to keep moving in search of food. He had been here on this desolate rock for four months now and the cold wet season was approaching fast. He hissed at his growling stomach; for the entire four months he had been here he had barely eaten anything. He might be used to not eating often, he even preferred to eat just one big meal every 3 days but he wouldn't last long like this. His species was adapted to eating only every few days and thrived in hot, scalding climates much like their reptilian cousins but unfortunately they had limits. His hunger and the cold weather were killing him. If he didn't get shelter or a meal soon he would die. The cold weakened senses and would dry, crack and weaken their scales allowing blood to flow freely from the open wound. He purred when a sweet smell came across his path and accompanying the scent was a hearty thick odour that sent his stomach into a frenzy. He took to the trees and lunged from branch to branch and soon came across a dwelling. It took his all and more not to run to the warmth and protection of the small hut. cloaked, he stalked his way around the cabin and found the source of the scent - a small rectangular opening that revealed pans full of food and the source of the sweet smell. A lone female ooman! That was a rare find. He purred and circled the home only to stop in his tracks. A male, wearing a uniform on just like what the other oomans who had been hunting him wore, was standing there.

Destiny yelped when she heard the gunshots and what sounded like a pissed off lion creature thingy. A man's screams echoed around her as she crawled behind her couch and covered her ears. Finally the sounds stopped and her door creaked open. She just about screamed - half of her wanted to run and the other half wanted to stay put. Then she saw it - a large, blood drenched, clawed hand crept over the edge of her couch and she screamed as she saw the blank, soulless mask.

big thank you to Kehlan and Tenfangirl fro all their help!


	2. buy me dinner first

wow i actually got reviews! so since you asked for more i'll give it to you!

bhu'ja speaks _like this_.

so with out further ado~

CHAPTER 2 buy me dinner first

ok looking back at it maybe i did watch a little too many ok i watched a shit ton sci-fi movies and x files. and maybe wishing to be taken away from her horrible life by anything including monsters and aliens wasn't the best idea. i was being being faced down by this...this creature...it was certianly not a good idea...my breath finally came back to as it started to sound like a woodpecker. the chittering got louder and louder as i tried to slink away. then it moved and it started to move fucking closer! holy shit time to run! get away! get away! get away! get away! "aaaaahhhh! holy fucking shit!" i flipped onto my belly and scrambled away ignoring the massive rug burn i would get. i feel a force on my nape, it's the creatures' massive hot wet hand! "oh sweet god don't kill me!" the monster lifetd me up and i could feel heat just pouring off his body, jeeeezuss chriissst! it's like a goddamn desert sun on my neck! i twisted trying to free myself from its grip only for it to twist me around to face him " _ooomaaann..."_

why is everything dark now?

the hunter cocked his head to the side as females face paled then her eyes rolled back into her skull and she went limp her head lolling around. chuffing he dropped her and ventured around her dwelling coming across the pans full of food waiting for him.

he removed the biohelement and took hand fulls of the still warm food and shoved it into his gaping maw and swallowed repeating the process several more times until the pans were empty. he then found her source of warth in the same room the sleeping female was, he purred at the sight of the crackling fire before him and held his body close to it purring louder as he crouched down to get his entire body warm.

he looked over to the female and stood only to sqaut again to inspect her for injuries as he flipped her warm soft body over his eyes widened and he purred loudly. the female had large mamary glands and the sight was rather had lovely wide birthing hips too, wait what was he saying? this was a prey creature. but then again he hadn't mated in years maybe this is what caused a sudden attraction. if she was a yautja female he wouldn't mind continuing his exploration, but for now he'd leave her be. he returned to his spot in front of the flames purring contently.

ok ouch i'm hurting all over. why am i staring at the ceiling? my current position had me spread eagle on my back looking up at my popcorn cieling. a hulking silohette crept into my vision as i soon became aware of a loud purring and my memory came crashing down on me. slowly i flipped myself over and began to crawl/drag my body towards the door, sharp pain stoped me as i looked over my shoulder there was burly and terrifying looking down at me hissing like a goddamn tire with a hole in it."OHSWEETCHRISTONABIKE!" i dipped my head down avoiding the sight of its face. it was big with his forehead making up most of it, its eyes were sunken in and were blood red,he had four grabby crab legish things for lips and small inner mouth filled with teeth. good god talk about a face only a mother could love.

"heeyyyyy buddy..." oh great destiny why don't i just paint a bulls eye on my belly and tell it to fucking shoot me while im at it? _"staaayyyy ooman...or killlll"_

OHGOODGODSAVEMENOW! i looked at its face again and it was scarily rigid and well it was plain scary anyway. "ok big dude you got it...if you let me go i'll-i'll make you something to eat ok?" suddenly just like someone lifted the weight of the universe off my shoulders well my back in this case his looming ominious presence was gone. the pain was no longer in my back and as i looked up he stood jeezzzus it's really fucking tall! 8 feet atleast and it was obviously a 'he' judging by the loincloth. well i better get him some food before he tears me into a bunch of tiny pieces and eats me with chopsticks.i got up and rushed to the kitchenette as he stalked behind me, he looked all around my cabin as we headed to my kitchen so he could eat before he eats me. i opened up my silver old dinted up fridge and just started pulling every type of meat out, now i had trouble in school but i'm no idiot with teeth like that he's strictly canivore. i closed the door and turned around. he had tore into the package of bacon and was scarfing it down. god it was scary yet cool how he ate the meat his crab legs took it and forced it into his mouth where it was sorta chewed and then swallowed. "ooookkkkaaay then since you're eating im gonna go to bed then..." he snarled obviously not liking my idea. " _staaayyyy herrreee"_ oh god he sounds like a crocodile gurgling rocks. he firmly but not painfully grabbed my arm and hissed " _staaaayyy."_

so i stayed still and when he finished his um supper he tugged me along as he headed out in front of my fire place and forced me to sit on the couch. he released my wrist and began going around my house taking blankets and pillows and made a nest in front of it. he turned to me and hissed out another command " _cooommeee"_ oh god, someone save me but to be fair his 'nest' looked pretty damn comfortable. so wanting to keep my head i went up to him and he forced me to lay down as he stripped down into nothing but his loincloth. oh god i'm gonna sleep next to a half naked alien man, he began what sounded like purring and suddenly my entire body was pretty much made of jelly. i felt so warm and cozy and was out like a light.

bhu'hja purred louder as the female slumbered next to him wether she was obident out of fear or repsect he couldn't tell but he laid next to her and now with a finally full stomach he slept in peace.


	3. note

authors note: sorry people it'll take a while for new chapters.

my grandma was diagnosed with sarcoma cancer a while back and now she only has 6 months to live the cancer is everywhere even her lungs. i may not post for a little bit because of this and im sorry but i need to spend time with her before it's too late...

sincerly and forever yours,

phsycopredgirl


End file.
